It is known to make thermoformable sheets comprising glass fibers and a thermoplastic matrix and to thermoform such sheets to form useful products as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,426,470 and 5,308,565. However, the surfaces of such sheets often cause the surface of parts made from these sheets to show undesirable non-uniformity, particularly coarse fibers. Also, a surface capable of a stronger bond to decorative covers is desired.
It is known to bond a facer mat made from NOMEX® fibers to a fiber reinforced thermoplastic sheet to produce a thermoformable laminate. The facer provides a smoother surface and a surface compatible for decorative covers for thermoformed parts made from such a laminate, but a facer sheet having better flame resistance is desired in the industry.